User blog:Sulola/Vote for Su
me trying to be dramatic and prepare a moving, thematic speech lol yeah im not gonna be super dramatic and crazy with this speech. I'll leave the sass for Omarosa <3 Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but I had my last track meet today so that took up a lot of my time :) But yeah, I'm really happy to be here, and I'm happy to be here with Rob. We've been super close and true F2 partners for a long time, and it's been a blast to navigate to the end with him and I'm happy we get to battle it out now at FTC :D With this speech, I'm just going to cover some main points of my game; I'll leave in depth analysis and certain details about certain rounds for individual questioning and so this isn't a novel and doesn't take 2 hours to write lol Overall, I do think I have outwitted, outplayed, and outlasted Rob throughout this game. I started out as a very big target; I was a very social player, and I carried Djenne in the early challenges especially the manga mashup. However, at the swap I was able to work myself into a good majority alliance, and from there at the merge I found myself in a comfortable position. With Rob's connections to post swap Tadmekka, we were able to have all the intel in the game and navigate the best we could. Our relationship allowed me to be able to make informed decisions and hear when my name was out and about from people I wasn't as close with. We eliminated threats to our games like Pory (with you gone I held all the power with idols!), Tom (an UTR threat), and Sharky early on, and then once Wendy was medevaced, we started setting up it as best as we could to get us here. Jones went because she was a huge threat and was gonna win if no one did anything about it, and then I was abe to get Shea out after they came for me at the F5. Then, at the F4, we took out Devon to avoid fire and because he had a strong storyline, and then Rob won the FIC and our strong relationship enabled me to make it here with him over Ant. I would say my biggest move was definitely the idol play at the round where Sharky left. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to line up the votes because I had a meet, and therefore I played my idol and saved myself successfully and managed to get out Sharky who was another major threat and had the ability to steal the leadership in the game from me. And from there, I was able to navigate through the tight endgame despite a big move on my resume due to my social bonds, and I didn't have to play either of my other idols. Yeah that's something that none of you on the jury know; not only did I have the Walata idol which I played during the Sharky round, and the Djenne idol which I played during the Shea round to ensure my safety, I also found the rehidden Totobias idol after Pory got voted off. its just a souvenir now :D I didn't play it however because I didn't need to; while I did use an idol to save myself, I didn't rely on them to get me through the endgame. I was still able to use social bonds and strategic play to get myself to the end; the idols were just a safety net after the Sharky round. So yeah, I did have to rely on the idol but it was only for one round; every other round I also used my social and strategic games, I didn't just have to rely on Immunities and idols to get here even though I had a couple of each. I also want to address one major issue I know people are going to have with my game: my inactivity. I won't back away from it, I wasn't always the most active especially post-merge. I self voted during the Ian round, and there were a couple rounds where I was MIA due to irl stuff, like the round where Shea went where I wasnt able to be on much as well as the first part of the Sharky round. I live a really really busy life with track, band, honors classes, a gf, learning to drive, etc etc. So sometimes I just have overwhelming days and ORGs can't be on the top of my list. However, I do know that we all signed up for a game at this time so I shouldn't be given points for still playing well despite being busy. Basically, I'm just asking for you to consider my inactivity a null point; yeah, it sucked that I wasn't able to be on for hours some nights, but I was still able to come on for some time almost every day, and play the game hard and well. I hope some spots of inactivity don't tarnish my game completely for y'all. I think some ways I outshined Rob were definitely in finding idols and such, we both won a couple Immunities and with my idols I think I outplayed him physically, also doing well in the pre merge tribal challenges. Rob was a great social player but I think I still held my own and managed to make strong bonds with most people in the game that allowed me to have lots of options and agency, even if I failed to establish great relationships with some of you like how i failed to get to know you well Pory. And with the strategic game, we both played good strategic games often in tandem but I think my move with the idol during the Sharky round gives me an upper leg strategically, and I also was in the driver's seat for pretty much the entire game knowing all of the information and making informed decisions to get myself here. From the start I was in strong majority alliances and had lots of options, all the way to the end. Sorry if this is a highkey unorganized mess, but I just wanted to get some big ideas out of the way so we can focus on the details and shish in ur questions. And please do not hold back! I wanna hear what u guys really say and I'm ready to deal with some anger cuz I know I didn't play the nicest all of the time. so yes go hard with ur questions pls! I'm excited to hear what you guys have to say and fight for your votes. Either way, I'm happy to have made it this far. I've had some rough ORGs recently especially with Main where I didnt like how I played, but this season I think I redeemed myself personally reminding myself I can still play well. I really wanna win but either way I'm happy I was able to play the game I did, and I hope you guys can see the positives of my game and why I deserve to win :) ily and thx for being a fun cast to play with, this szn rlly has meant a lot to me <3 love, su :) Category:Blog posts